


Clouds

by v0dkatwlnkie



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v0dkatwlnkie/pseuds/v0dkatwlnkie





	Clouds

White, wispy smoke filled the air. It danced in ray of sunlight that streamed through the window pane in the apartment. It wasn’t the only thing that filled the air though. Moans and gasps bounced off the tan, wallpapered walls. Sweat covered the foreheads of the two that lay upon the bed. One of them had their head layen against the other’s shoulder, whilst the other had their head thrown back, neck exposed.

Small gasps left the honey-eyed male’s mouth as he leaned forwards to bury his head in the crook of his lover’s neck, hands wrapped tightly against his upper torso. Their bodies moved in sync, as did their hearts.

The more dominant of the two finished quickly, his seed filling the boy below him to the brim. “I love you” He whispered, his hot breath ghosting the shell of his submissive’s ear as he came, ropes of semen spurting all over his tanned torso. The boy panted heavily, replying to the sweet words with a few of his own.

Reaching over to the bedside unit, his fingers gently picked up a thin, almost complete, blunt and brought it to his lips. He inhaled, only to exhale moments after. The excess smoke from the rolled up weed clouded the other’s vision. He breathed it in, only to cast aside the hand in which his boyfriend held the rollup, and leaned down to kiss him

He slipped his tongue through the gap between his small lover’s lips, his teeth gnawing at his bottom lip. The body beneath him trembled and shivered in delight, gently putting out the blunt as he spread his legs.

“Jay..” He moaned as the tongue was shoved further into his mouth, the other’s hands gripping him tightly as he began to stroke his cock to life again. When their lips separated, a thin line of saliva kept them connected. Jay lifted a hand to caress Kai’s bruised cheek. “I really do love you, Kai Henderson” He murmured, finally entering him for the last round. Recently, Kai had been involved in a serious accident that had left him broken and bruised, minus his left kidney too. Only a week ago had they been given an all clear to engage in strenuous activities such as this one and oh boy, were they taking advantage of that. Kai let out a load moan before narrowing his eyes

“I-I love you too but dear god, please let this be the last round you horny fuck” Kai stated as Jay began to pick up the pace. At this rate, this round would be over in seconds. Jay smashed his lips against Kai’s for the last time, muffling his moans and other little noises as he pounded the younger boy.

Alas, Kai was right. Within the first ten minutes, Jay had came inside him. His sticky, white substance coating his walls again for the fourth time that day. After the duo cleaned up and disposed of the drugs and illegal items that were scattered around the bedroom, they snuggled together. Jay pulled the covers over them. “Promise me that you’ll stop? As in, you’ll stop the smoking and all the other stuff?”

There was nothing but silence, until a quiet sigh broke it. “Yes, I promise. I promise you with all my heart that I’ll stop. Both for you and for Rose..”


End file.
